1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing method, and more particularly to an automatic photographing method with face recognition.
2. Related Art
Recently, camera users generally take photos in a hand-held manner. As the hand-held press-photographing manner may result in a handshake, the current cameras are usually added with an anti-handshake function.
The anti-handshake function can be classified into optical and electronic types, i.e., two most commonly applied modes in the cameras.
For the optical anti-handshake function, a floating photosensitive element or a floating lens is added into a lens system, so as to modify an inclined situation resulted from parallel or perpendicular movements. The floating lens may generate a reverse modification relative to a moving direction of the lens, such that the lens is kept stable and will not produce a fuzzy image due to any shake, thus improving the photographing quality.
For the electronic anti-handshake function, a fuzzy image resulted from any shake is modified by an electronic circuit. In particular, the image affected by the shakes is removed through a pixel operation or an electronic operation configured in the camera, such that the image is modified.
However, the optical and the electronic anti-handshake function both have their limits in function, and may not completely prevent the impact of the handshake. When the shutter speed is slow to a certain degree, any slight shake during the photographing may affect the photographed picture. At this point, even if the camera has various anti-handshake functions, it is still impossible to photograph a perfect image without any shake.